Back In Time
by Ninja99
Summary: When Naruto opens up an ancient book back in the museum, she gets sent back in time. What the hell? SasuFemNaru  If you have already read the first chap. reread, I changed it!


**Back In Time**

**

* * *

**

By Namikaze99

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Today was another normal day in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the children were playing, and one blonde haired troublemaker was sleeping in class.

The girl was 16 and in was currently sleeping in her history class that was being taught by Umino Iruka. She had waist length blonde hair tied into two ponytails, one on each side of her head. She was wearing her usual 'KILL ME!' orange baggy t-shirt, and knee length black shorts. The girl had 3 whisker mark like brithmarks on each cheek.

While she was sleeping, her teacher, was talking about the Ancient History of Konoha.

"As I was saying, the Uchiha Clan and Senju Clan were great enemies. They each had their own kingdom like I said yesterday, and were in many wars. Their greatest leaders were who?" Iruka asked.

Many hands went up as he scanned the room. His eyes ended on a brown haired boy.

"Ikkaku."

"The greatest leaders or clan heads of the Uchiha clan were Madara and Sasuke. For the Senju clan, it would be Hashirama and his little brother **(Dont know Nindaime's real name) **Tobirama."

Iruka smiled at his students answer.

"Correct. Now everybody open your textbooks to page 173." His students as obediant they were, opened their books immediately to page 173. Iruka scanned the room to make sure everyone had their book open, but he caught glimpse of a golden mess on a desk.

Iruka sighed as he walked over to it and tapped on her shoulder. No response. Iruka repeated the process, but still he received nothing. This frustrated Iruka, so he yelled,

"NARUTO! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" The blonde woke up at the speed of light with wide eyes as she yelled,

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Snickers were heard throughout the classroom.

Iruka's eye twitched as Naruto began to chuckle nervously.

"Eheh...hi?" she said as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Iruka only sighed.

"Naruto...please do not sleep in my class again, or I will give you a detention."

Naruto grinned. It's not like she wasn't used to this...but whatever...

"Sorry Iruka-sensei."

"Now open up your textbook to page 173." Iruka began walking back to the front of the classroom. Naruto nodded as she did what she was told and opened her textbook to that page.

When she got to that page she saw a painting of a man with spiky black hair in the back and straight bangs in the front. He had black eyes as well, and was quite handsome. He looked to be about Naruto's age in here.

"Alright. I want you to all read about this to yourselves and we will take notes later. Begin." Iruka said.

Everyone began reading the pages, and suprisingly so did Naruto.

Well, she didn't actually read it, she just skimmed the page.

_'Born on July 23...blah blah blah...best fighter in all of Konoha...brother died...blah...took over...blah blah...grew cold...blah...died alone...wait...what? A guy as hot as this rejected every women? The hell? Was he...was he gay?'_

A shiver ran through Naruto's back.

_'Okay...creepy. So he was the last Uchiha? Wow...he should have at least had some kids before he died...' _

RIIIINNGG!

Naruto quickly closed her book as she grabbed her other things.

"Alright class, remeber to bring your lunch for the field trip to the museum tomorrow," Iruka said as his class waited for his dismissal, "You are dismissed."

And so his students left the room. Naruto was the first to leave the room. She stopped by her locker to put all her things in her locker.

She had homework but she never took it home, she always did it before class started.

But since tomorrow was a field trip, Naruto was in a good mood. She put all of her homewok in her black backpack and slung it over her right shoulder. She took out her orange ipod and put her headphones on and played her favorite song, 'Love is War' by Hatsune Miku. **(OMG I FREAKING LOVE IT!)**

Naruto immediately forgot about earlier as she walked to her apartment.

* * *

**I have really high expectations for this story. KYAAAH! Please review and I will post up the next chap tomorrow because I gotta shower now xD**


End file.
